Good Times
by TheNameIsHonor
Summary: Some oneshots that are mostly Densi but will feature the other members of the team. I don't own anything! Enjoy.
1. Beer and Karaoke

The sound of snorting laughter filled the booth of Kerby's bar. Deeks had invited Kensi out for a drink after a long day of chasing down bad guys. He wasn't too sure what she was laughing at but the sound made him smile. Maybe she had a bit too much to drink.

"I'm getting another beer." She said making her way out to the booth.

Deeks grabbed hold of her hand before she could make a move towards the bar.

"Don't think that's a good idea Fern." he said.

"You're not the boss of me Marty." Kensi replied laughing at herself for saying Deek's first name.

"Yes but I am responsible for getting you home tonight and I would rather not have you vomit over my new car." he told her trying not to smile.

"Fine then. Do I have your permission to pee Sir?" She slurred while saluting.

"Yes ma'am. But hurry, I have to pick Monty up."

Deeks took out his phone and opened Crossy Road. The sound of a voice he was sure sounded familiar echoed across the room. He looked up and saw Kensi standing at the Karaoke machine.

"Hello, hello." came the sound of Kensi's voice testing the microphone. She saw Deeks approach her.

"Come on Deeks let's sing!" she yelled. Deeks looked at her and grinned. He made his way to the microphone just as the intro of Grease's 'Summer Nights' started.

"Summer lovin', had me a blast" Kensi sang. Deeks looked at her surprised she could even sing.

"Summer lovin', happened so fast" Deeks said after her not really sure what was happening. They both continued singing throughout the the song finished they made their way out to Deeks car, Kensi leaning on Deeks to stop herself from falling over.

"I didn't know you could sing Kens."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Deeks." She replied winking, before walking into a lamppost.

"Touché" Deeks replied letting out a laugh.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Hellooo everyone. So here is a new chapter of 'Good Times' (I gotta work on the title and description) This takes place like 5 years in the future, I don't know. Enjoy! **

**Don't forget to follow, like and review!**

**I still don't own anything unless you have never heard of them…**

* * *

Tanner James Blye-Deeks hated bed time just like any other 4 year old. No matter what excuse he tried to come up with he still had to go to bed before his mom and dad and that made him upset.

"But I don't wanna go to bed dadda," said the little boy.

"You have to go to bed TJ so mommy and I can spend some adult time together before sissy comes." replied Deeks to the blonde- haired child.

TJ stood with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. He was the splitting image of his father with blue eyes but one was lighter than the other like his mom's brown eyes. It was one of the few things he had inherited from his mother besides his love for twinkies and being quite stubborn at times. Ever since he was born, he had a head full of blonde curls and a cheeky smile that everyone fell in love with.

He was excited when his parents told him he was going to be a big brother. His best friend Henry had a baby brother and he was told they cry and poop a lot. But to him that didn't matter. He could wait to have someone play Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with him or to make a secret handshake with.

"Go and say goodnight to mama and jump into bed if you want to hear your story." Deeks told him desperate to spend some time with his wife.

A smile spread across TJ's face. Every night either Kensi or Deeks would read him 'Cat in the Hat.' He was given the book as a present from Grandma Hetty 3 years ago before she passed away and ever since he would read the book at night and know every line of by heart.

* * *

Kensi could hear the pitter patter of her sons footsteps as he ran into the kitchen. She was sitting on the kitchen stool looking at a list of things that were needed for before the baby arrived.

"Mom." squealed TJ running in to say goodnight. Kensi stood up and the boy tried to wrap his arms around her.

"Mommy, your tummy is getting too big." TJ told her.

Kensi let out a laugh. "I know baby, but not for long!" She scooped TJ into her arms.

"Goodnight my little one." she whispered kissing him on his forehead.

"Night momma." replied TJ. Kensi carried the sleepy child into his bedroom where Deeks was perched at the edge of his bed with the book in his hand. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead again.

"Sweet Dreams baby blue." She said walking out of the room as Deeks started the story.

* * *

10 minutes later Deeks exited Tanner's bedroom and walked out into the living room before plopping himself down beside Kensi.

"He is fast asleep." he told his wife who was sitting eating a jar of pickles balanced on her belly.

"Good, you'll never guess what I bought today for the baby and Tanner." Kensi told him, making her way of the sofa and into their bedroom. Deeks smiled,

"Don't you think you have enough things for the baby?" He asked her.

"Well this is the last thing I bought for her, for now. And I think you will like it." She called out.

Kensi walked out holding up two onesies. The bigger one said 'Thing One' and the other 'Thing Two'. Deeks let out a laugh.

"What they are cute right!" Kensi asked. She placed the smaller one over her stomach.

"I think this will fit her perfectly." She said rubbing her stomach.

"If TJ see's that he will go mental." Deeks warned.

"I know which is why I'm hiding it until she is born. It's gonna be a present from her." Kensi explained.

Deeks walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist, and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Won't be too long now Fern." he said rubbing her stomach in circles with his thumb.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed that. I'm pretty happy with it but might make some changes. I have a few Multi-Chapters in mind and hopefully start them soon. I want to say Thank You to ****LaJoyMechell** **and ****MJStevie** **for their lovely comments in the last chapter! I was think of calling the newest addition after me and base her personality and appearance on me with changes of course but that would be weird. Also if you have any prompts you can comment them or PM me or send me an ask on Tumblr (fangirlofmanyfandoms532) See you all next time!**


	3. I don't know if I can do this

**Hellooo. I'm back! I'm in the middle of mourning the death of one of my many favourite characters atm so if nothing makes sense then whoops blame Shonda Rhimes. Hope you enjoy this chapter. This takes place when Kensi is pregnant with Tanner. Don't forget to like, follow and comment!**

**A/N: I still don't own my baes.**

* * *

They were together in the bedroom of their new house. They only moved in less than a week ago and already the reality what was happening hit her. She was pregnant and in less than three months her and Deeks would have a baby, a tiny human who was 50% her and 50% Deeks. She couldn't help but feel excited, scared, overwhelmed.

"Deeks." She called.

"Yeah." Came the reply from the bathroom.

"We need to talk." Kensi told him.

"Okay, sure what's up Fern." replied Deeks, walking out of the bathroom with a slightly worried look on his face. Kensi's heart fluttered at the sight of her partner only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Are you feeling okay?" Deeks asked rushing over beside her.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Kensi replied, staring blankly at the bedroom wall.

Deeks looked at her. He could tell something was up. None of this was planned, buying a house, moving in together, having a baby.

"Kens, what's up? You know you can talk to me right." Deeks told his partner.

Kensi turned to face him, tears filled her brown eyes. She placed a hand on her bulging stomach.

"I don't think I can do this Deeks." She whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Deeks looked over at Kensi, sadness in his eyes.

"But I want to try and do this. Even if I feel like I can't. I want to try because I know that if this doesn't work out you will be there for our baby and I know that you would understand."

More tears trickled down her face. She already has fallen in love with the human being growing inside of her. Kensi knew that when they meet their child an unbreakable bond will be born with it. But nothing could prepare them for what was coming.

Deeks pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay Fern. We are going to be okay. We will get through this. We will raise this baby the best we can even if we don't feel like we are doing enough. Okay?" Deeks told her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Okay." She replied, planting a kiss on his soft lips.

Together they climbed into bed, Kensi on her side with a pillow between her legs to keep her comfy. Deeks rolled onto his side as well and draped his arm over the bump that held his child protectively.

"Sleep tight Mama Bear." Deeks whispered.

"I told you not to call me that." replied Kensi nudging her elbow into his stomach. Deeks inhaled sharply in pain.

"I know you secretly love it Fern." He said to the sleeping beauty beside him before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed that. I'm not really happy with it and it is shorter than the last one but I'm working on getting better. I'm running out of head canons/prompts for this story so I don't know when I will update again. If you have any suggestions send me an ask on tumblr (fangirlofmanyfandoms532) or write it in the review section!**

**See you all next time! **


	4. Honour

**Hello the world of fanfiction. Yes I have returned after disappearing from this story for like 4 months. I'm sorry. ATM I'm at boarding school and I'm trying to find the time to write etc. Over the summer I started a new story called Life if you want to check that out!**

**A/N: Still don't own the original NCIS LA characters. A girl can still hope.**

* * *

Tanner squeezed his father's hand tightly as they walked down the hospital corridor. He had no idea why he was here but his Uncle G told him, before his dad picked him up, that he was going to see mom in hospital. He knew that hospitals were for sick people and he was hoping that his mom was okay.

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" he asked, looking up at Deeks.

Deeks kneeled down so that he was facing his son and could see the fear in his eyes.

"You know how mommy has a big tummy. That is because you baby sister is in there. When babies get too big, it's time for them to come out. Sissy has decided she wanted to come out and see you. Mommy is also waiting to see you." Deeks said.

"Oh. So mommy is okay. She not hurt?" TJ said feeling better now he knew his mom was okay.

"She's okay. Don't worry bud." Deeks couldn't help but smile at the boy's concern for his mother.

* * *

Kensi cradled the newborn in her arms. The little girl in her arms gave out a yawn before snoring lightly. The newborn twitched her nose when she slept much like her father would. Kensi was reminded of the love she felt for TJ when he was first born and it was all coming back now there was another member of the family. A knock at the door made her take her eyes off her newborn. In walked her husband and son.

''Mommy!'' Tanner called, running over to his mom's beside.

''Hey baby blue. I missed you.'' Kensi said. TJ jumped onto the bed.

''Careful TJ. Don't want to hurt momma or the baby.'' Deeks said walking over to the chair beside the hospital bed.

''Sorry daddy. Is that sissy?'' asked Tanner looking at the pink blanket in Kensi's arms.

''Yes it is. She is very excited to meet you. Come and sit beside me and you can hold her.''

TJ shuffled round beside his mom and caught a glimpse of the bundle in his mom's arms.

''She's teeny tiny momma.'' TJ whispered not taking his eyes of his sister.

''Yes she is and that's why you have to be careful okay.'' Kensi said, carefully placing her into TJ's arms. She held the baby's head for extra support.

TJ looked at the baby in his arms. A warm smile spread across his face. Gently, he placed a kiss on her forehead which was covered in a tuft of light brown hair.

''What's her name?'' He asked not looking up.

''Her name is Honour.'' Deeks told him.

''Hi Honour, my name is TJ and I'm your big brother. I promise to protect you just like mommy and daddy protect me.'' Tanner-James whispered to the little girl.

Kensi squeezed her husband's hand, taking in the love around her.

''Um mommy, I think Honour did a poo poo.'' TJ said scrunching up his face in disgust.

* * *

**Welcome to the world Honour Julia Blye-Deeks! This chapter isn't very good but I'm exhausted at the moment and may change it. Or I won't. I hope you enjoy it and to Favourite, Follow and Review! Until next time folks Adios!**


End file.
